Life turned upside down
by Mrs. Edward Pattinson
Summary: AH. Bella thought for sure that she'd always be with Jacob but when she catches him in a lie and turns to her best friend's brother for comfort does she find out what true love means. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know you guys haven't heard from me in a long time. And I apologize for that but this idea suddenly came to me and I wanted to write it. Please read and review and let me know what you think and if I should continue this story. Thanks (:**

**Btw- Bella is 16. **

BELLA POV.

It was a hot summer day and since school was out, you would think I had nothing to worry about. But for me that's not true. Well for one my boyfriend is sick with the flu. I remember when the doctor told him he had the flu, he groaned and said 'I thought you could only get that in the winter.' I laughed silently to myself as I poured the soup I made him into a bowl. I began walking to his house down the block and suddenly remembered the other thing I have to do today, tell Jacob. Today was the day I was going to tell him I was pregnant.

Pregnant, the one word that was going to change my life. I never planned on having sex during high school but Jacob kept telling me if I loved him I would do it and last month on Valentine's day I did. My period has never been late before and I've been feeling weird so last night my best friend Alice bought me 4 tests and I took them all.

They were all positive.

Even though Alice didn't like Jacob very much, she thought he'd support me. So here I was, about to tell him we were having a baby. I got to his door and walked inside, since they always left the door unlocked. As I turned the corner that led to Jacob's room, I saw the sight that will always be engraved in my mind. Jacob groping Jessica Stanley as they were making out on his bed.

I was about to break down crying or scream when I heard Jessica giggle and ask, "Now Jake what if Bella finds out about us?"

"She won't find out Jess."

"But what if she does?"

"It doesn't matter if she does, you know the only thing I wanted from her was her v card and now that I got it, I don't need her anymore. I love you Jess." That's all I needed to hear as the bowl of soup I was carrying dropped to the ground.

Hearing the noise Jacob runs out of the room and his face drops as he sees me standing there, "Bella, listen to me…"

"Don't ever talk to me again." Was all I said as I bolted out of his house and the tears began to fall.

EDWARD POV.

Why won't this girl leave me alone? Why won't she take a hint? What was I thinking when I went out with her last year? Were the questions I asked myself as Tayna was following me as I walked to Bella's house to hangout.

"Eddie, what did I do to make you ignore me?" Tayna whined.

"For one, don't call me Eddie please. For two, I don't want to talk to you anymore Tayna you know what you did last year."

"But you never even heard my side of the story and…." I didn't want to hear it. So I just began to jog the rest of the way to Bella's.

As I walked in the door I saw Bella curled up in a ball on the floor sobbing.

I immediately thought of Jacob hurting her and began feel anger boiling inside of me.

"Bells, what happened? Tell me what happened please." I pleaded.

She began to hysterically talk and all I heard was Jacob and Jessica's name with a bunch of other scrambled words.

I rubbed her back to comfort her enough to calmly tell me what happened. Finally she did and as bad as this is to say, I knew it would happen. I never liked Jacob because of the way he treated girls, especially Bella.

Bella then turned to me and began to kiss me hard. I was in shock, I always thought Bella thought of me like a brother but obviously I was wrong.

"Make me forget Edward, please." Bella pleaded as she kissed my lips again and I felt so many feelings began to surface, the ones I tried so hard to hide.

I would do anything Bella asked, and so I did.

**So what do you think? Please forgive me for the errors and everything since I don't have a beta. But I have some things in store for this story if I decide to continue it, some twists and turns so please let me know what you thought. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks sooooo much to whoever reviewed. Okay so I am planning on continuing this story but I don't know when the updates will be, I have finals this week and next so I'll be really busy but once things start to slow down I'll be sure to update as much as I can. Please keep reviewing. **

**And I just realized when I was reading the first chapter over that this isn't exactly how I **

**wanted the story to start but I'll roll with it. **

EDWARD POV.

I can't believe that almost happened. I'm a fucking idiot, what was I thinking? I almost had sex with Bella. Not some random freshman girl, my sisters and my best friend, Bella.

I called Alice on my way home and told her she needed to get to Bella's to stay the night, of course she asked why and I just told her Bella needed her, because she did. I began to mull over what had just happened, Bella asked me to make her forget, and that's exactly what I did.

If Bella hadn't broke down while we were making out I'm sure we would've had sex. Then I would be breaking the one rule that Chief Swan ever said to me and Emmett the first day he met us, I mean that was almost 10 years ago when I thought girls had cooties.

All I knew for sure was that everything was different now, everything. I had kissed Bella, something I've always fantasized about and it was way better than my fantasies, a million times better. You know how in the movies they always say that the sparks that come with kisses are like fireworks, up until tonight I thought that was a total load of bull. And I've kissed a lot of girls in my time, ones I've been dared to kiss, ones that I kissed because I could, ones that came up and kissed me but never one that I actually cared about.

I've never cared about a girl, yes I've had girlfriends but if I was being honest I would've dropped any of them at a moments notice for Bella. Now that we've kissed and Jacob was out of her life, would we still be friends? More than friends?

Well I know one thing for sure, I needed to tell Bella how I felt first thing tomorrow.

BELLA POV.

"Bella, Bella wake up. I need to talk to you." Is all I heard over and over again.

I slowly opened my eyes to find Alice right in front of my face frowning.

"What happened Bella? Edward told me I needed to get over here asap."

That's when the memories came washing over me.

"Bella, did you tell him? What happened? Bella?!" It was like Alice didn't even need to breathe when she talked.

The memories flashed through my head again. Jacob breaking my heart, me running home and the most shocking, me making out with Edward. With Edward! Never in a million years did I think that would happen. My thoughts turned happy for a split second thinking about kissing Edward again after I told him the truth, but part of that truth was that I'm pregnant….with Jacob's baby.

"Oh god Alice, I fucked up."

**So I know its very short, but I don't have a lot of free time right now (: forgive me. But its kind of a nice escape from thinking about the million and two tests I'm going to have to take. And I need your guys opinion, should Edward and Bella have sex, before or after she tells him she's pregnant? **

**P.S Did anyone see the Eclipse movie trailer? I absolutely can't wait. I loveee Robert Pattinson 333 **


End file.
